The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a putter that has an alignment system for aiding and improving a player""s putting stroke.
One of the most difficult strokes for a golfer to master and one that is equally difficult to teach, is a good, squarely-aligned, repetitive putting stroke. Recreational players can lose valuable strokes, that would otherwise significantly improve their scores, by taking 3 and 4 putts per green. Even professional players are greatly affected by their ability (or lack thereof) to putt. Good or even proficient putting may be the difference between a professional attaining or retaining their tour privileges, making or missing a cut in a tournament, or even winning or losing a tournament.
One way in which golfers"" can improve their putting stroke is to use an alignment system. A variety of patents have issued that describe putter alignment methods, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,691; 5,169,150; 5,193,812; 5,207,429; 5,213,331; 5,330,188; and 5,388,832. Most of these alignment methods involve reference lines, lighted guides, marked training mats, or some combination thereof.
While these various methods have their advantages and disadvantages, their still remains a need for a putter and an alignment method that, when coupled together, provide a golfer with a removable (to keep the putter within all United States Golf Association rules and regulations), yet substantially error-free way of monitoring and improving their putting stroke. The present invention provides such a putter and alignment method, combining the benefits of a collimated light source, such as a laser, and physical markings on the putter head, to refine and improve a golfer""s putting stroke.
The present invention is directed to a putter, comprising a head comprising an offset hosel; a heel; a toe; and a planar striking face; wherein the head comprises a first reference line is spaced from and parallel to said planar striking face; and a ladder comprised of a plurality of second reference lines, wherein the ladder is located substantially between the hosel and the heel and the second reference lines are perpendicular to the striking face.
Preferably, the head further comprises a top surface and a back surface. The first reference line and the ladder are typically positioned on the top surface and the ladder comprises less than about 10 second reference lines, preferably less than about 5 second reference lines, and most preferably, between about 2 and about 5 second reference lines.
The first reference line is substantially located between the heel and the hosel. The planar striking face may also include an insert, which can include a vibration dampener, the insert and vibration dampener being of different materials. Preferably, the insert is of a material that is different that the rest of the club head. Ideally, the insert includes a copper alloy.
The present invention is also directed to a method of aligning a putter, comprising the steps of providing a putter as described in claim 1 to a golfer; placing the putter in the golfer""s neutral putting position; identifying the location of the hosel relative to the plurality of second reference lines; recording to memory the location of the hosel; and making a putting stroke, wherein the location of the hosel relative to the second reference lines remains constant throughout the entire swing.
The present invention is also directed to a putter, comprising a hollow grip comprising a first end having a first aperture, a second end comprising a second aperture and a collimated light source; a hollow shaft having a proximal end and a distal end; and a head comprising an offset hosel having a third aperture; a heel; a toe; and a planar striking face; wherein the first end of the grip is attached to the proximal end of the shaft and the distal end of the shaft is connected to the hosel, such that light emanating from the collimated light source is directed thought the second aperture.
The collimated light source can be a laser. Preferably, the second aperture has a diameter sufficient to receive the collimated light source, the light source having an outside diameter greater than the diameter of the second aperture. Ideally, the collimated light source is removably attached to the grip.
The present invention is also directed to a method of aligning a putter, comprising the steps of providing a putter comprising a head comprising an offset hosel; a heel; a toe; and a planar striking face comprising a reflecting surface; providing a focused, collimated light source; orienting the light source perpendicular to the reflecting surface and directing the light source such that the reflective surface is illuminated with light; monitoring the reflected light on a reference device. The collimated light source may be a laser. The reflecting surface may be a mirrored surface.
The present invention is further directed to a method of aligning a putter, comprising the steps of providing a putter comprising a head comprising an offset hosel having a first aperture; a heel; a toe; and a planar striking face, the striking face further comprising a semi-transmitting member; a hollow grip comprising a first end and a second end comprising a collimated light source; and a hollow shaft having a proximal end and a distal end; wherein the first end of the grip is attached to the proximal end of the shaft and the distal end of the shaft is connected to the hosel, such that light emanating from the collimated light source is directed thought the first aperture and strikes the semi-transmitting, polarized member creating a first light beam co-linear to the shaft and second light beam directed substantially perpendicular to the striking face towards a reference device; monitoring the first light beam; and monitoring the second light beam on the reference device.